War and Tranquility
by Heros Omnes
Summary: Percy Jackson, a roman demi-god gets sent some place he's never wanted to go, or even knew existed, where he meets some interesting friends, but nothing ever goes good for poor old Percy, does it?
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal**

He always knew this was going to happen, somewhere deep down in his sub-conscious, but he always pushed the feeling of the soon-to-be-betrayal out of his mind.

Now he wishes he could take that all back, and be more alert, keep his gaurd up. That way he would never have to feel this pain now, or ever perhaps. But that would be much too easy, and the fates also like to screw with him, it's kind of like he's their toy, they hype him up and then tear him down faster than he can even begin to comrehend what's about to happen to him.

It just so happens that every time he lets someone or something through his gaurd, thinking he can trust whatever he let through, that they betray, backstab and then leave like he was nothing. He should have known that this would happen again, but he thought once maybe just _once_ he could have something permenant. Sadly that wasn't the case.

His '_friends_' were standing there, outnumbering their target, 300 - 1. That was good, very good. The bad news? He was the one they were about to attack. The one and only Percy Jackson, about to be taken down by the weapons of the ones he could once trust his back to in a battle, who he would once give his life for one of them. Not anymore.

Now he would enjoy giving up on them, not saving their asses the amount of times he did, and maybe, just maybe he could have avoided this disaster altogether.

But no, Lupa had to trust him the most after the immense amount of skill he has shown in so little time at Camp Jupiter. He told her this would be a lost cause and would prove not to be useful in any way, shape or form.

Until he saw how his new _friends_ treated him. Then he thought that he could let somebody in, one person, ten, hell the whole place could have had him on their side for the rest of their life if they would have given him the gradually increasing amounts of loyalty he would give them. And he thought they would.

He was wrong. Again. They showed him that he shouldn't let people in, they put him back in the state of mind he was in before he did this, where he wouldn't let anybody in. Ever. He learned not to expect things from people, that way he could never be dissapointed. But then he went back on that logic and thought maybe he could have friends. The word _friend_ sounded foreign and bitter in his mouth, that should have been the first sign for him to never _ever_ let them get this close to him.

But he did it anyway. He made _friends_. And now he regrets it, he wishes he could stab the friends he made, take back all the things he said and did for them, and just ditched them on the street when he could. Then he could be his emotion-less self, sitting in Camp Jupiter training for fourteen hours a day, and having no time for anything that he now thinks to be important.

His fatal flaw was loyalty. He hates himself for having that flaw, it's deadly to the wielder of it when you give somebody all the loyalty in your being, and then turn around and getting betrayed. Betrayal is always something that messed with loyalty.

He curses himself for pitying himself, and remembers he is suppost to be fighting like the mighty roman demigod he was. So he did the only thing he could do, he drew _Anaklumos_. Riptide. Riptide always made him feel like he wasn't a lone wolf, because Riptide wasn't suppost to exist, just like him.

He could see the suprised looks on his _friends_ faces, and smirks just a little bit when he realizes that they didn't expect him to try to win a fight against them. Who would try to win when it's 300 to 1. Why, he would, of course but they didn't seem to realize that, even after the months he was sitting with them, training with them and even the occasional quest with them.

His fighting style was different from theirs, so he had an advantage in that aspect. He also trained for hours upon hours of his day to be better-no, he trained to be the _best_. He still has to worry though, considering the numbers. If only it was one on one, he could take anybody out in that type of fight. Hell, even ten on one in this place and he could still win. His stamina was pretty good, so he could probably fight for a while, or at least longer than most, or maybe everybody here.

Okay, so maybe he could win, if he tried his hardest. And if he used his powers, after all he was the only son of Neptune in, what? 500 years or so? Sounded about right. They wouldn't know what hit them, most of the campers didn't even know half of what he was capable of doing. Even he didn't know the full extent of his power, he never liked using his powers unless it was really necessary. He still trained using them in secluded areas, of course.

They were all in ready stances now, seeming to have no mercy for the young demi-god, only furocity in their eyes, ready to strike down their next target. Namely, him. He almost felt bad getting ready to kill them, _almost _being the key word in that sentence. If they never betrayed him, unsheathed their weapons and got ready to strike him down, he wouldn't-no-_couldn't_ hurt them in the ways he was thinking right now.

He got in his defensive stance, ready to block, parry, and counter anyone or anything coming his way. After all, the greatest offence is a good defence as his teacher once told him. That didn't mean he never played offence, it just meant he knew going offensive against about three hundred other demi-gods was about as suicidal as you could get, but then again fighting three hundred other demi-gods in the first place was also suicidal. Oh well, he was always the act first, think later kind of person. This would be no exception.

Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself here, let's go back to when this shit-storm started...

**Tell me what you think! Should I continue? R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Past: Part One**

Twelve year old Perseus Jackson had a great life. The best, actually. The only thing that was wrong at all was Gabe, and Percy could deal with him since he had his mother with him. Little did Percy know that was about to change.

**Percy's POV (12):**

I creaked the door open slowly, making very little sound as not to alert Gabe I was home. I waited a couple of seconds for the stomping of his feet that sounded like a herd of elephants were crashing through the house. Nothing, he doesn't know I'm home. Good. I slowly and silently walked up the stairs of my house right to my bedroom. I usually just sat up here and messed around with whatever until my mom got home. My mother was the nicest person in the entire world, and I couldn't see why she married Gabe of all people.

Gabe was a fat old drunk, if you asked me. He was average height, 5'10 and had a big gut from drinking so much and eating anything and everything. I could smell him from up here, it was that bad. I didn't think he took a shower in weeks. Gods know how he kept his job for this long.

It was around four when my mom got home, she wasn't silent like me. I quickly rushed down the stairs and gave my mom a big hug, letting her know I loved her, etc. It was then that she had the best idea ever. (well, anything is better than staying at home with Gabe, trust me) She asked me if I wanted to go to Montauk, where our cabin was. I basically cheered and ran up the stairs to get my things packed.

Half an hour later, after arguing with Gabe about leaving he grudgingly let us leave. This is the point where my life starting becoming damnation for me.

As we were driving, I looked out the window of the car, admiring the view of the giant building of New York, when I was jerked to the side, and searing pain rolled through my body. Wondering what happened I slowly craned my neck to the left to see a sight I wish to this day I never saw. It was my mom, bruised, battered and bleeding. It was then I realized we were T-Boned by another car!

My mom didn't look so good, almost like she was almost unconcious. I knew I had to save her, for all the things she did for me. I mustered most of my remaining strength and kicked the car door, causing it to thud to the floor with a loud _clang!_ I stumbled out of the car, and to the other side to help my mom. Oh gods, my mom, she looked like something out of the worst horror movie ever, and she was normally a very beautiful woman.

Seeing this sight filled me with energy, thinking about how the fates just fucked my moms life up, and then decided to end it. Who did they think they were? I grabbed hold of the door and ripped it off it's semi-broken henges. It wasn't that hard considering it just took a 70mph smash to it.

By now people started realizing 'oh crap, those people are dying' and finally started moving into action, calling 911, or just panicing their asses off. I didn't see what they were panicing about, considering it was _my_ mom that just got hit by the car.

I looked for the easiest way to drag my mom without hurting her further. It looked like if I took her from behind the shoulders and held her against me like a punching bag to the passer-byers. By now I could hear sirens of the ambulance, wanting to take my mom to heal her. I was ignorant back then, thinking that the fates would finally say something like "That kid and his family has had enough grief" but, like usual, I was wrong.

Realization struck me at this point that my mother, one of- _No, the best _person to ever live in history. I started weeping like a little baby and praying for my mother to live. What had she ever done to anybody? All she did was give and give, yet the fates thought that everything wasn't enough and decided her life was the price she would have to pay.

That night in the hostpital, when the news was delivered, I still remember the feeling. It was like an internal numbness, I wouldn't believe them, why would she die? Of all people, why her? After maybe an hour of disbelief, that she couldn't possibly be gone, I accepted it. By crying like a little baby, which I guess I still was when it came to my mother.

I left the hospital two weeks later, after I had healed up. Gabe hadn't even come to visit, though I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I knew then that I couldn't go back home, facing Gabe alone would kill me. Literally and figuratively. I'd have to find a new home, but where would I get refuge without the possibility of Gabe ever finding me ever again? I stopped dead in my tracks when I knew the answer to that.

The only answer was to run away, far away, and never ever come back. That's what I'd do. I'd run. It's all I was good at, as Gabe always told me. I guess I am a coward, running away when things get tough. Who would of thought that Gabe would actually be right?

I slowly and subtly opened the window that night, when it was late so Gabe wouldn't find me. Climbing up to my room was pretty fun, actually I felt awesome, hoisting myself up on top of branches and then creaking the window open and leaping through. I opened one of my drawers and found a couple of old ratty T-shirts, tied them together, and then to a stick I found outside like one of those old hobos, and stuck some things in it like money, clothes, and a flask for water.

From here on out I would be a run-away, a lone wolf. I thought of my mom one last time while I was here. Just thinking about her made my eyes a little teary.

I looked at the window, prayed to every god I knew of Gabe wouldn't ever find me, and ran for the window.

**How was this guys? I know, I'm being mean to poor old Percy, but he never had a great life in the original books anyway. I'M SORRY I KILLED SALLY OFF, BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE FOR PERCY TO BE ALL SAD AND ANGSTY. Percy will start discovering 'strange things' are happening in the next chapter! Also, the first chapter is from when Percy is SIXTEEN, that is four years after this chapter, so I will have to do some time skipping with occasional glances of the years throughout being a runaway with him! Review, tell me if I'm losing my touch! CC welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Past: Part Two**

Percy had been wandering alone for two days when things started to go wrong. He started noticing things he hadn't before, like when he was walking he could have sworn there was a guy with one eye, but before he could clear his eyes and get a good look at the giant one-eyed man, he dissapeared into the crowd of ongoing New Yorkers.

Percy kept telling himself he was crazy and that none of that made sense. If only that were true, his life may not have been so messed up. He was almost out of New York when he realized it was late and should go sleep in a dumpster or something.

He went into an alleyway and slumped down next to the dumpster, munching on his granola bar when he started hearing foot-steps. He froze, not wanting anybody to see a homeless kid and stayed perfectly still to not alert the ongoer or ongoers that he was there. No such luck. There were 3 men, one looked like he had a weapon of some sort sauntering around the alley.

The one walking slightly ahead of the other two (also the one with the weapon) then noticed the homeless child near the dumpster. He smiled a smile that made Percy aware that A. He was scary as all tartarus and B. Percy was their next victim.

"Hey, kid" the leader said as he slowly crept towards Percy.

Percy just stared back, trying to show no fear in his green irides, when the man reached Percy, he crouched down to his height, trying to look the least indimidating and nicest as possible to the kid, as to not frighten him.

"Can you help me out here, we need some money" The nice-and-friendly leader man said as he not-so-subtly showed Percy his knife. Percy realized he was about to be robbed or killed, he felt better about the latter. Maybe he could see his mom again. Just the thought of that brought peace to the little twelve year old.

The man, seeing the kid he was suppost to be threatening at peace, infuriated him. He reached over, picked Percy off his feet and slammed him against the wall. Percy groaned from the action and stared back at the man, waiting for his time to come. When he looked into the mans eyes- wait. _Eye_. The man only had one eye. Percy got scared, never wanting to meet a one eyed man up close before.

The one-eyed man, realizing that Percy wasn't about to give up his money and slammed Percy on the ground, back first. Percy was winded and closed his eyes when he saw the man about to finish felt a tug in his gut, but ignored it, figuring he was just stabbed and waited for the pain to kick in. And waited. And waited a little more when his ADHD got the best of him, and looked at the man now coughing and spurting water up.

Percy had experienced things like these before, but just now noticed how common they were. He saw the thing the man was holding on the ground, shimmering on the ground from the moonlight lightly tapping at the blade. Percy decided that now would be a good time to be armed, and crawled over to the blade, stuck it in his bag and ran. Fast.

Later, he found a place to sleep (void of any alleyways nearby) and slept until the next morning. When he woke up -inside the car with the broken window that he swears was just like that before he got there- he thought he should inspect his new self defence mechanism. He slid his bag off and reached inside to pull the knife out. There it was, in all it's beauty a big _bronze_ knife? Who carries bronze around anymore, much less in the shape of a weapon!

After gaping at the thing for about five minutes, he decided it was time he moved on and stop sitting in a strangers car before it was time they had to go to work.

"Time to get moving" Percy mumbled to himself as he dragged himself off the ground and started moving. He had to get to San Fransisco. That was far enough away from Gabe for him to never find Percy. Ever. Just what Percy needed, forever without Gabe. Now _that_ was Elysium.

Days and days passed of just wandering around state to state when Percy decided he should spend some time somewhere. Texas it was, considering he was right in the middle of the state. Maybe he could even spend a year or two here. He doubted Gabe would look for him for longer than an hour anyway, much less wander all the way to Texas. What kind of idiot would wander to Texas anyway? Oh yeah, him.

It was around midnight, he guessed by the time he found a good shelter to slump against. He was running low on, well everything. Oh well, he never was one to plan, he always acted on impulse before, why start planning now? The knife he always liked to carry in his hands clattered to the ground with a _clang_. Percy shifted his eyes downward, he still couldn't get over it, a bronze dagger.

After about an hour and a half of sleeplessness, Percy knew he wasn't going to sleep. His eyes again wandered over to the knife on the ground. If he had a knife, he should know how to use it, shouldn't he? The first smile in a week crept over his face, even if it was just a small one.

Four hours later, a sweaty Percy lied next to a bunch of trash scattered around the ground, which used to be knife targets. It was weird, Percy learned he somehow knew how to wield the blade, without any practice at all. It was almost like he was born to be a killing machine. He pushed that thought out of his head, decided he just got lucky this time and would still need to train, just in case.

With those thoughts, he drifted to sleep, the first time a smile on his face because he actually found something he was good at.

**You know the drill, REVIEW! Please? The next chapter will be when Percy is around Fourteen. This will be fun to write :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Past: Age Fourteen**

Fourteen-year-old Percy Jackson was in Texas for two years. He developed a slight drawl to fit in, and got gradually better at fighting. He thought running away would be easy after two years, and basically the exact same. That was until he ran into _her._

Percy was just wandering around, thinking. That's all he really had to do these days, train and think. And then, he bumped into somebody.

"Sorry!" he yelled as he looked down at the person he knocked down, while reaching his hand out to help them up. Turns out it was a woman his age. A pretty cute woman, actually, not that he'd admit that. Blonde curls, tanned skin. She looked like your typical Californian. Until she looked at him and he saw her eyes. _Gray._ Gray eyes? Not a very common color.

"S'okay" she mumbled as she gripped Percy's arm to hoist herself off the ground. Looking back on it, Percy wished that he was paying attention and never bumped into her. He could have avoided this. He looked at the object on her back. A backpack? It was like, five in the afternoon, school was long before opening.

She seemed to notice the raised eyebrow at her bag, and he could practically feel the mental barriers going up. When she opened her mouth to speak, he just mumbled an "I understand" and kept walking with his head down. He got about seven feet before he heard a semi-familiar voice yell "Wait!" Percy stopped dead in his tracks, waiting for the light footsteps to catch up.

When she did, she seemed to have recognition across her face, or softened up a bit about what he mentioned earlier. Percy wished he could have said something different than 'I understand' at this point. His blonde haired acquaintance strided to his side and whispered "You running away too?" He decided to play the idiot role (not like it was hard anyway) and just muttered something along the lines of 'I don't know what you're talking about' and tried to walk away from her. No such luck. She blocked his path, crossed her arms and stared at him dead in the eyes.

"Alright, fine you got me, now what gonna turn me into the police?" he sighed. She looked at him like he just told her he dropped from the moon.

"No, I just want to know what you're doing with the hobo bag slung across your shoulder." her angelic voice replied.

"Running. Far." was his very simplistic reply as he again tried to brush past her. The mystery girl wouldn't let him. She was persistent, he'll give her that.

"Doesn't it get lonely, being on the run with nobody to trust? I could go with you." To this day, he doesn't know two things. One: Why would she want to go with him, a complete stranger? Two: Why did he want to agree to let her come? Percy sighed. "Fine."

Multiple hours later, Percy figured he liked his new friend. She was pretty cool, liked a lot of the same stuff he liked, yet they still fought about pointless shit. Percy thought the fighting part was fun with her, it wasn't about exchanging 'I hate you's or 'You suck's, it was pointless banter for no apparent reason, but it was how he showed that he liked having her by his side. Percy was startled out of his thought from a loud roaring noise off to his left. He instantly, without any thought of the girl right next to him, pulled out his bronze dagger and slightly pushed her behind him. Percy knew there was something going on, he's heard the roaring before.

Out emerged a giant black _monster truck? _Percy shook his head and blinked his eyes clear and- What the fuck is that thing? It looked like a huge black dog with eyes burning of hatred. What did he ever do to this dog to make it hate him? The dog-if you could call it that- leaped at the young boy, attempting to pounce him and shred him to bits. Percy decided to be the idiot he is, and meet it halfway. He ran as fast as he could and slashed wildly, hoping to hit anything. He heard a satisfying shriek of pain from the monster-dog. He was happy he hit the giant mastiff, but it was short-lived after he got raked by the dogs giant paw.

Percy flew. Pretty far. Before smashing into a building's brick wall. He blinked the blackness from his tunnel vision and looked around at the passing people. They didn't even look at the giant monster-truck/dog. Percy looked at the direction of the dog and saw it swipe at his new friend. Hitting Percy was one thing, but hitting his friends? That got him mad. Percy plucked the dagger off the ground and charged at the monster. He leaped about three feet from the thing and stabbed into where he assumed it's brain would be. He closed his eyes, preparing for blood to splatter him. He felt something weird touch him though, not blood. Kind of like... dust?

He peered through his closed eyes and saw _golden dust?_ Before he could continue thinking about the magic dust all over the ground, he was tackled into a hug by his blonde haired companion. He couldn't help the gittery feeling that was now in his stomach -which felt like it was in knots right now- but he didn't know why he felt it or what it was, considering it was the first time he felt this. Before he could comprehend the feeling, his friend pulled back.

"Don't scare me like that again, _Seaweed-Brain_" Percy blinked, suprised at the sudden nickname. "Seaweed Brain?" his smart reply was.

The young girl blushed slightly and mumbled incoherently before speaking in a louder voice: "You told me you loved the water, and what you did there was pretty stupid. So, you have seaweed for brains. You get it now, Kelp Head?" He smiled. Wider than he ever has in the past two years.

"I kind of like it, _Wise Girl._"

**I ACTUALLY ATTEMPTED DIALOGUE, YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Next chapter, They will be fifteen. SMALL SPOILER - Percy is going to get slightly depressed at the end of the next chapter, I know, I'm too mean to little old Percy. Oh well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Past: Happy Anniversary**

**Annabeth's POV**

My eyes shot open, and I looked around, trying to remember where I was. Oh yeah, near the dumpster. But where is Percy? Wasn't he right next to me when I went to sleep? My train of thought was interrupted by a loud _clang_! I jumped. What the hell was that? It might be Percy, being his Sea-weed brain self. I better go look for him. I mentally sighed, he was such an idiot sometimes.

I slowly crept toward the noises, which were slowly growing louder. I turned around the corner to see... Percy. With a knife. Training? How hasn't he woken me up by doing this before? His knife was bronze, I saw him carrying it around sometimes but never had the courage to ask him about it. We usually don't ask the other about our pasts, it was too much to remember again. I decided to watch him for a while.

An hour later, Percy was hovering over the final target and slammed his knife down onto it. He was pretty good. I thought he was going to go back to sleep now, but he just dropped his knife on the ground and started making more. Didn't he have enough practice with his knife tonight?

Twenty minutes later, Percy had set up a heavy punching bag, made out of a big body bag with garbage in it. He was going to train his hand-to-hand I assumed. That was when he reached somewhere in front of him and starting pulling at something. _He was taking his shirt off_. That isn't gonna help me concentrate on his fighting. His fighting looked like a combination of CQC and just all out street brawling. That is basically unpredictable. He could be unstoppable.

After half an hour of that, Percy stopped, strided over to his water and took a big drink of that. Then, without turning around he called out "Hey, Wise-girl, done staring?" I turned beet red. How did he know I was watching? He just looked at me and told me he didn't know, he just sensed I was there. I shrugged it off and told him it was time to sleep. He agreed and slumped back down.

I awoke to a tapping on my shoulder. I groaned and rolled over, not wanting to wake up just yet. The tapping stopped. Thank you, God. 30 seconds later I was drenched in water with a smiling Percy holding an empty water bottle in his hands. Fuck you, God. "WHAT?" I yelled angrily. Percy just walked over to me, enveloped me in a hug and whispered "Happy Anniversary, Annabeth" Oh yeah, it's been a year since I met the Seaweed-Brain. Good times.

"I got you a present" he announced to me. How could he afford a present? I thought we needed money for, y'know, living. He backed up and handed me something and wrapped my fingers around it. He moved his hands away so he could see what it was. His knife. Why would I need a knife?

"So you can kill the giant black dogs, or the mutant snake women." he told me. I smiled

"Are you sure it's not 'cause I'm your best friend in the whole wide world?" I asked him. He looked me in the eyes for a while, and that was all the answer I needed to that question. I pulled him into another hug and he whispered to me:

"I'm trying to give you the life I never had. That's why I want you to go, I'm just bringing you down. You'll be better off without me, Wise-Girl."

I stared at him like he just asked me to do the most ridiculous thing ever, which he kind of did in my eyes, and slapped him. He looked at me strange while rubbing his cheeck and asked me why I did that.

"Because you're the biggest idiot ever." I told him. He sighed in defeat, knowing I won. I wouldn't leave him, not even for the best architecture book in the world.

"Fine. Stay, see if I care." he told me and then stuck his tongue out at me. So I did the mature thing. I stuck it out back at him.

**Percy's PoV**

After she stuck her tongue out at me (Real mature) I smiled and looked at the stars. It was dark out. I layed down and patted the ground next to me. She grinned and slumped down against the brick wall with me. I stayed there, listening to her breathing for a couple minutes until her head rolled onto my shoulder. I looked over at her and brushed some hair out of her face, she was beautiful. That was my last thought as my vision faded to darkness.

I woke up to the sun beeting on my face. I looked over and went to wake up Annabeth but found out she wasn't there anymore. Oh well, she was probably out getting water or something.

After about half an hour, I got nervous. Where was she? So, I went out and looked everywhere for her. I looked through all the stores and near all the rivers. I even asked some people if they've seen her. Nothing. Maybe she took my advice and ran away without me. At least one of us will get a happy ending. She deserved it anyway, she was put through too much. She didn't deserve any of it, either.

At night time she still didn't come back. Guess I'm alone again. I felt as bad as I did when my mom died. I lost my best and only friend. I didn't think it would feel this bad. It was then that I decided I couldn't let anybody in again. Ever. I couldn't be put through this again, it hurts way too much. Nobody should go through this twice, why me?

"Damn you fates" I mumbled to myself as I stumbled to the dumpster and sat next to it. Tears started streaming down my face, and I couldn't stop them no matter how much I tried.

Wherever you are, Wise-Girl, I hope you're getting the life I never got. _I miss you._

**Holy shit. I got subscribed by authors I actually like (*Cough* xxShafferxx *Cough*). I feel great. Thank you guys, so much. Also, you guys should check out my other story. SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISING FTW!**


End file.
